denstoredjaevlekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Ydergård
Ydergård, tidligere landet Nod, er området omkring Helvede. Et massivt mørke hviler over Ydergård, som gør det umuligt at se derude. Stedet er ukendt område, og uhyrer, kaldet de forbandede, lever i det tætte mørke. Det var Nod som Kain blev forvist til af Jahve. Her mødte han Lilit, og sammen blev de stamforældre til de forbandede. Ydergård skulle oprindelig have været Paradis, men naturen der voldte Jahve for mange problemer. Historie Det mislykkede Paradis Kain forvises Djævelens lærling Dødens terning Den forkerte død Ondskabens engel Den faldne engel Den faldne djævel Geografi Ydergård er et ukendt område og ikke kortlagt. Det er indhyldet i et tæt mørke, næsten solidt mørke. Det tager omkring et kvarter for ens øjne at vænne sig til Ydergårds mørke, og selv da kan man ikke se særlig meget. Naturen der er hæslig og næsten uhåndgribelig og umulig. Over Ydergård er der en sort himmel, som er den selv samme himmel, der er over Helvede. Der er deforme træer, som ser ud til at være vendt på vrangen af en grusom kraft, så stammerne er blevet forvandlet til et virvar af splinter. Der er vanskabte planter, der ser ud til at vride sig i inderlig smerte. Noget har pløjet landskabets golde jord op og efterladt umådeligt dybe revner fyldt med er mørke, som er mere massivt end det ved overfladen og i den himlen, og fra afgrundende strømmer isnende vinde sammen med lyden af et fjernt stormvejr. En flod fyldt med noget, der ligner mudder og blod, driver klistret gennem det deforme sceneri, indtil den når kanten af afgrundende, men i stedet for at fortsætte ud over kanten rejser den sig lodret op som en gigantisk slange og strækker sig endeløst op i den sorte himmel. Det er en kaotisk natur, som voldte selv Gud problemer, da han forsøgte at skabe Paradis ud af stedet, men stedet er dog ikke dødt, da det er befolket i massevis af uhyrer, de forbandede. Steder Hanok Optrædener Den Store Djævlekrig * ''Djævelens lærling'' * ''Dødens terning'' * Den forkerte død * Ondskabens engel * Den faldne engel * Den faldne djævel Religiøs baggrund , c. 1880]] Landet Nod (hebraisk: ארץ נוד, eretz-Nod) er et sted nævnt i Første Mosebog i Det Gamle Testamente, som findes "øst for Eden" (qidmat-‘Eden), hvor Kain blev forvist til af Gud efter Kain havde myrdet sin bror Abel. Næsten samtlige fortolkninger af landet Nod er blevet brugt af Kenneth Bøgh Andersen i hans version i Den Store Djævlekrig, heriblandt at området skulle være "under jorden" (tæt på Helvede), at det skulle være hyllet i massiv mørke, at det skulle være hjemsted for adskillige overnature bæster og uhyrer, at det er udenfor Guds syn,Oliver F. Emerson, "Legends of Cain, Especially in Old and Middle English", Publications of the Modern Language Association of America 21(4), 1906; po. 865, 871. hvor Gud bogstavelig talt har sagt, at han "ikke kan se igennem Ydergårds massive skygger" i Den forkerte død, at det er hjem til Kain efter hans fordrivelse, og idéen om, at Kain byggede en by der, i Den Store Djævlekrig sammen med Lilit, der sammen blev ophav til alle de forbandede (uhyrerne). En stor detalje, som går imod de religiøse tekster og fortolkninger, er at Nod/Ydergård oprindeligt var tiltænkt som Paradis, men den tvistede natur volde store problemer for Gud. Idéen om, at Kain og Lilit blev ophav til uhyrer sammen stammer fra Zohar, hvor Lilit tvinger sig selv på Kain og føder adskillige ånder og dæmoner.Patai, Raphael. The Hebrew Goddess, 1967. "Eller ifølge Zohar, fandt to kvindelige ånder, Lilit og Naamah - ham, ønskede hans skønhed, som var lig lyset fra solskiven, og lå hos ham. Problemet med disse foreninger var dæmoner og ånder" (dansk oversættelse) Ifølge Første Mosebog 4:16: (hebraisk: וַיֵּ֥צֵא קַ֖יִן מִלִּפְנֵ֣י יְהוָ֑ה וַיֵּ֥שֶׁב בְּאֶֽרֶץ־נֹ֖וד קִדְמַת־עֵֽדֶן)|Første Mosebog 4:16, Bibelen}} "Nod" (נוד) er den hebraiske rod i verbet "at vandre" (לנדוד). Derfor bliver det at leve i landet Nod normalt fortolket som at leve et nomadisk liv. Første Mosebog 4:17 fortæller, at efter at være ankommet til landet Nod, fødte Kain en søn for ham, Enok, eller Hanok, i hvis navn han grundlagde den første by. Navn "Nod" (נוד) er den hebraiske rod i verbet "at vandre" (לנדוד). Derfor bliver det at leve i landet Nod normalt fortolket som at leve et nomadisk liv. Wikipedia:da:Wilhelm Gesenius definerer (נוּד) as som følgende: "At blive rørt, at blive oprevet" (arab. ناد Med. Waw id.), brugt af siv rystet af vinden, 1Ki.14:15; derfor at vandre, at være en flygtning, Jer. 4:1; Gen. 4:12, 14; Ps.56:9; at flygte, Ps. 11:1; Jer. 49:30. Figurativt, Isa. 17:11, נֵד קָצִיר "høsten er flygtet" se נֵד ," der af nogen her bliver anset som substantivet. Ligesom Kains navn er forbundet med verbet "at få" i Første Mosebpg 4:1, minder navnet "Nod" meget om ordet "nad" (נָ֖ד), normalt oversat som "vagabond", i Første Mosebog 4:12. (I Septuagintas udgave af samme passage forbander Gud Kain til τρέμων, "at skælve".) En græsk udgave af Nod skrevet som Ναίν, som optræder i Onomastica Vaticana stammer muligvis fra flertals נחים, som relaterer til af hvile og sove. Denne afledning, om det er et tilfælde eller ej, er forbundet med den engelske pun på ordet "nod". Fortolkninger Den jødiske historier Josefus, skrev i De jødiske antikviteter (c. AD 93), at Kain fortsatte med at være ond i Nod: at han tyede til vold og røveri, opfandt vægte og mål, omdannede den menneskelige kultur fra uskyldig til snu og bedragerisk i sin natur, oprettede skel mellem ejendomme og byggede en befæstet by. Nod siges at være udenfor Guds tilstedeværelse eller ansigt. Origenes definerede Nod som det skælvende land og skrev, at det symboliserede tilstanden for alle, som vendte sig bort fra Gud. Tidlige kommentatorer behandlede det som modsætningen til Eden (værre endnu end det land, resten af menneskeheden var forvist til). Ifølge engelsk tradition blev Nod undertiden beskrevet som en ørken beboet kun af vilde bæster og uhyrer. Andre tolkede Nod som mørkt eller endda under jorden, væk fra Guds syn. Augustin beskrev ukonverterede jøder som levende i landet Nod, som han definerede som oprør og "kødlig uenighed". Referencer fra Den Store Djævlekrig Andre referencer Kategori:Steder Kategori:Ydergård